


Taking a break

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Corrin helps his husband unwind after they've been marching for days without rest.





	Taking a break

If there was one thing Benny knew about this day, it was that it would definitely be a long one. Though theoretically not a day of heavy activities, the restlessness of everyone around him was practically palpable.

The army had been moving for three days straight before they finally stopped at the foot of a mountain to make camp. Even then, the Nohrian border knight knew that the order to pack and move could be given at any moment – it is extraordinarily difficult to predict the enemy’s movement when said enemy is invisible most of the time, after all.

Though he had been married to the army’s leader for a while now, Benny had turned down every invitation by the royal families of both Hoshido and Nohr, along with those of his husband, to join their strategy meetings at the main tent.

He didn’t see that as his place at all, though he admired Corrin with all of his heart, because Benny knew that Corrin disliked war just as much as he did, yet it was his responsibility to lead them in this campaign. Besides, if he were to be in there now, he would probably end up falling asleep, considering he was completely unable to even get a wink in for the last couple of days.

As he passed by the main tent during his errands, he let a smile appear in his face when he heard his dear husband’s voice come from inside. He thanked the gods for the flap being closed, or else someone would probably have seen him acting like an oaf in love.

Admiring the impressive greenery of his surroundings, he remembered this mountain wasn’t that far off from the kingdom of Hoshido, and he reflected on how even just the idea of the two kingdoms working together seemed too good to be true, at times. If it weren’t for Corrin, that would not be remotely possible.

Wiping off the sweat that beaded on his brow, Benny set down the last of the crates he had been asked to move. He reckoned they were probably pretty heavy for the average soldier to carry, but he liked being relied on for such things, no matter how exhausted he was... even if the taskmasters who assigned him this duty could stand to appear less terrified by him.

His train of thought was readily and swiftly derailed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. With a startled gasp, Benny turned around to face whoever was behind him.

“Easy there, honey bear,” Corrin hummed. “It’s just me.”

“Ah, Corrin! I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you come out of the tent,” Benny replied, his heart gradually slowing down its rhythm, feeling safer now that he knew it was only his beloved.

“You looked lost in your thoughts there, so I wondered if I should check up on you,” after he explained his visit, Corrin stood on the tip of his toes – his only option if he wanted to initiate a kiss with Benny. “Is everything alright?”

“Not really. Just a little tired, but I’ll be alright after I finish with all the errands,” Benny stated when they drew apart.

“Wait, you’re helping move things around? But you’ve been in the front every time while we marched, Benny. I know you’re built sturdy, but you need to rest, too!” Corrin’s eyes locked with Benny as he spoke. “How much longer until you can get some sleep?”

Scratching his goatee, Benny replied. “Shouldn’t take too long now. Only a few more chests and that’s it.”

“Well, I’m glad!” Corrin said, letting out a sigh. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. You must be exhausted too,” Benny smiled softly. “Come to think of it, is the meeting over?”

With both of them knowing Corrin wouldn’t simply stop worrying, the pair exchanged smiles, before Corrin answered. “Not really, but we’re taking a break. Things should resume shortly.”

Benny nodded in response, preparing to say goodbye for the moment and return to the center of camp, before something about Corrin’s face caught his attention. 

Benny was never the best with words, but he could read others just fine, his husband most of all, and it seemed to him like Corrin had some kind of plan in mind.

“Okay, Benny… come with me,” Corrin whispered, pointing at the main tent.

“Are you sure? We may be late,” Benny asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be at the strategy tent without anything to contribute, but something told him this wasn’t quite what Corrin had in mind.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it! I won’t take long,” Corrin hummed and shot Benny a sly smile, before leading the way.

Shrugging, but still curious to find out what Corrin planned, Benny followed, making note of how Corrin said ‘he’ wouldn’t take long, as opposed to ‘we.’

Though he did suspect it, Benny was intrigued to realize that Corrin wasn’t taking him inside the tent, after all, but rather, behind it.

The nohrian knight could tell why they were heading this way, but in case he didn’t, Corrin’s mouth meeting his for a fervent, deep kiss was all the answer one would ever need.

In keeping with his promise to be swift about it, Corrin deft hands explored their way up Benny’s body, sneaking into his shirt. He clearly enjoyed groping and caressing Benny’s large pecs, even more so when combined with the low grunts he gave off every time they were squeezed.

When he was backed up against the tent itself, Benny was careful not to lean against it, lest anything happen to it and reveal their compromising position. He knew no one was inside, but he couldn’t guarantee that there was nobody else in that clearing.

“I hope this helps you relax,” Corrin giggled, drawing apart and then placing several quick kisses on Benny’s neck, down to his broad shoulders.

Judging by the pounding of his heart alone, Benny wasn’t quite sure relaxation was the right term for what they were doing, but he was still familiar with how the byproduct of such activities could help him drift off to sleep a little more easily.

Benny was thankful that Corrin didn’t seem to mind him being covered in sweat from lifting the boxes. If anything, his husband seemed to enjoy it, given the brief pauses in his kisses in which he seemed to simply take in Benny’s scent.

Without fanfare, Corrin knelt before his husband, completely unfettered by the soft dirt that would surely stain his trousers. There was only one thought in his mind then.

Clearly still fighting off some embarrassment, albeit without a doubt enthusiastically, Benny gave Corrin a nod to affirm that he could start.

Licking his lips, Corrin traced the outline of Benny’s package, which was made hard during their sloppy make outs, and even harder still every time Corrin squeezed his pecs.

Kissing and mouthing at the bulge through Benny’s pants, Corrin delighted in being able to tease his husband, even if he realized their alone time was very limited.

Biting his lower lip, Benny attempted to diminish the sound of his moans, a task made harder by how sensitive he was to this kind of affection. Though they were low and grumble-like, he simply didn’t want to draw attention to them.

Rubbing Benny’s sides with his thumbs, Corrin began to slide Benny’s pants and underwear off, revealing his spectacularly needy cock.

Enchanted as always by the size and shape of his lover’s prick, Corrin leaned closer to cover it with kisses, nuzzling against it before shooting Benny a coy smile.

With his jaw quivering, Benny gave Corrin another nod. He swallowed dryly and then placed his hands on Corrin’s head, grabbing at his hair.

Closing his eyes but grabbing a hold of Benny’s cock with one hand and his balls with the other, Corrin licked it from the bottom to the top, dragging his tongue as he went.

Corrin could feel Benny quivering just from that, and he had always known and adored how easy it was to excite him when it came to sex.

Parting his lips, Corrin mouthed at the sides of Benny’s meaty cock, working his way up and teasing the shaft with his tongue. When he arrived at the tip, the dragon lapped at Benny’s pre cum, a welcome taste of what was to come.

Caressing Benny’s balls while his attention returned to the shaft, Corrin pressed his thumb against the head of the member, which completely shattered Benny’s barriers and making him moan out loud.

With a teasing smile, Corrin looked up at Benny, who seemed to have begun sweating even more profusely now.

Even though he quite enjoyed Benny’s reactions, Corrin knew it would be mean to keep torturing him like this for much longer. Additionally, he was looking forward to it himself.

Pulling back the foreskin completely, Corrin licked around the very head, dutifully coating it with his saliva, before he decided he was content with it and then giving the head one more kiss, before opening his mouth and taking it inside.

For all their posturing about not being caught, the sloppy sounds of Corrin’s blowjob, as he tried desperately to fit more and more of Benny’s sizable penis inside his wet mouth, and Benny’s own barely controlled moans would have done an okay job attracting some attention.

Benny tugged at Corrin’s hair, still careful as so not to make it hurt, but strong enough to provoke a yelp as Corrin near choked on his dick.

Pulling it out, Corrin obediently formed a fist around it, jerking Benny off fervently while assaulting the now-wet cock with more of his kisses.

“Corrin… I’m close,” Benny warned, closing his eyes as he tried to delay himself, if only for a little while.

With a smile, Corrin brought the cock closer to his mouth once more, sticking his tongue out and angling himself just right to catch all of Benny’s cum.

Swallowing, Corrin licked his lips, before lapping the last few drops of seed that clung to the tip of the cock. He wouldn’t dare waste a drop, not when it tasted so good.

With his chest heaving, Benny attempted to find words with which to compliment Corrin, but when the prince got up from his knees, his knight had decided a kiss would suffice,

That kiss, laced with the taste of Benny’s cum, also functioned as a promise – though they had to be brief about it this time, they were both fully prepared to repeat it at length when they were next alone.

“Told you it wouldn’t take long,” Corrin giggled, booping Benny on the nose as he helped the man put his trousers back on quickly.

“True, and I… really enjoyed it nonetheless” Benny stated awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you did… but you do need to finish up those errands so you can take a break. You’ll need to be well rested when I meet you in our tent tonight,” Corrin promised.

“I look forward to it,” Benny smiled tenderly, kissing Corrin on the forehead before walking back around the tent and then towards the camp.


End file.
